1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing methods and more particularly to methods for compression of data for transmission or storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are many data compressing methods. The following are methods representative of the prior art.
An article entitled "Compression of Individual Sequences via Variable Rate Coding" by Ziv and Lempel published in the IEEE Transactions on Information Theory IT-24 pp 530-536, discloses a basic algorithm on which the present invention is an improvement. The structure, operation, advantages and disadvantages of the Lempel-Ziv method are discussed in greater detail in the Description of a Preferred Embodiment of the Present Invention. The prior art discussed above does not teach nor suggest the present invention as disclosed and claimed herein.